The Unexpected
by ViciousRejects
Summary: Murphy shoots an innocent by mistake. He then finds out she's a mafia princess. What will happen when he takes her home to heal? MurphyOC ConnorOC
1. The Accident

Connor and Murphy sat outside the large house that they knew housed some of the more important people in the Yakavetta family. They knew what they had to do, and they knew they had to do it now. They had already killed Pappa Joe, but they needed to kill off as many of the family as they could; the less evil men they left standing, the less evil men they had to worry about coming after them.

Connor took a deep breath. "You ready to do this, Murph?"

"Aye." The twins looked at each other, and then got out of the truck.

They walked around the back and managed to sneak in an opened door, completely unnoticed. It was amazing how much money this family could make off of doing such terrible things. They heard people yelling in Russian in the conference room and knew that they needed to be in there.

"Okay Murph, remember the plan." Connor whispered.

Connor kicked the door in and he and Murphy ran in shooting in every direction, every bullet hitting and fatally wounding someone. They walked around putting pennies on all of the men's eyes.

They stood at the door of the room and began reciting their prayer.

"And shepherds we shall be,

For thee, my lord, for thee.

Power hath descended forth from thy hand,

That our feet may swiftly carry out thy command.

So we shall flow a river forth to thee,

And teeming with souls shall it ever be.

In nomine patris, et filii, et spiritus sancti."

They were just about to leave the house when they heard male laughter coming from up the stairs.

"What the fuck, Con? I thought they would all be in the conference room?" Murphy said pulling his black mask up.

"Put your fucking mask back on!" Connor whisper yelled at his brother. "I thought they were. Maybe one had to take a fucking piss or something."

"Well we've got to do him, right?" Murphy asked.

"Aye. Maybe we should check the rest of the house while we're at it, make sure there were no more out of the room." Connor suggested. They could hear the man laughing again, louder this time.

"You take care of our jolly friend up there; I'll check the rest of the house." Murphy said. They both started up the stairs and then Connor went to the laughing man, and Murphy went up the next flight of stairs.

Connor found the man easily; he was talking on the phone in Italian. Connor didn't care what he was saying, but he was going to wait until after he hung up to kill him. He hid just around the corner leading to the kitchen where the man was currently talking; he'd never see it coming.

It took about 30 seconds for the man to hang up the phone and walk out of the kitchen. He didn't even know Connor was there before he had a bullet go from the back of his head, straight through his skull, and exit right between his eyes. Connor put their trademark pennies onto the man's eyes and said the prayer himself.

He made his way toward the back door that they had come through, he and Murphy had split up during a job before and they always met back at the getaway vehicle.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Murphy had just gotten up the stairs when he heard the gunshot from downstairs. He knew it had been Connor because the man hadn't said a word. That was how Connor did things, in complete silence.

Suddenly, a door opened from the hallway Murphy was currently standing in. He aimed at that door, and when the man inside came out, Murphy instantly recognized him as Joe Yakavetta's brother, John.

"What the fuck?" Was all the Yakavetta said before Murphy shot him. He fell down to the ground hard and made a loud bang. Murphy walked over and placed a penny on each eye. He made the symbol of the cross over him and recited the prayer. He stood back up and sighed.

"Uncle John?" A female voice said from the opposite direction. Without thinking, Murphy turned and shot. His jaw dropped when he saw a young girl, no older than 23, fall to the ground.

"Oh, fuck me." Murphy said as he rushed up to the girl. He took her head and put it in his lap. She was crying silently and Murphy began to smooth her hair back. He didn't know why, but he felt as though this girl wasn't one of the family involved in crime.

The girl looked up at him with pain in her eyes. She had blood oozing from her arm where Murphy had shot her. He took off his mask and tied it over the wound. "Y-y-you're a s-s-saint aren't you?" The girl asked.

"Aye, I am." Murphy answered.

"I-I-I kn-knew this day would c-c-come." She said, her voice shaking from the pain. "You're going to k-kill me aren't you?"

"That all depends," Murphy said, "have you ever killed anyone?"

"N-n-no." She answered.

"Then no, I'm not." Murphy answered her.

"W-what if I a-a-asked you t-t-t-to?" She stammered.

"I would never kill and innocent." Murphy said.

"Can you t-take me w-with you?" She asked.

"What?" Murphy asked shocked.

"P-please don't l-leave me here. I-I'm not l-like them. I've been t-t-t-trying to leave this all behind for y-y-years." She explained. "Please, don't l-l-leave me here." She said before her world went black and she passed out from the pain in her leg.

Murphy sighed heavily. He had shot the poor girl and she had never even done anything. She was begging him to take her away from this life, this family, and if he didn't do this, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for shooting her.

He picked her head off of his lap and placed it gently on the floor. He went to the room that the girl had come out of and looked for a suit case. He looked under her bed and found a huge one. He opened her closet and grabbed as many articles of clothing as he could. He opened her dresser and without looking, grabbed her some underwear, socks, and other personals. He grabbed some shoes and threw them into the suit case with the other things.

He ran back up to the girl and picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the house.

Connor had been sitting in the truck for what felt like forever. He was getting nervous and was about to go back in when he saw Murphy coming out of the house with a suit case and a body over his shoulder.

"What the fuck is this?" Connor said as Murphy opened the back door to the truck.

"Just fucking drive, Connor." Murphy said climbing into the back and laying the girls head on his lap again.

"What the hell did you do?" Connor asked as he drove away.

"I fucking shot her, Con. I shot a fucking innocent person." Murphy said.

Connor looked back at the girl that Murphy had shot. "Holy shit, Murph! Do you know who that is?" He yelled. Murphy just stared at him. "That's Pappa Joe Yakavetta's fucking daughter!"

"What? How the fuck do you know?" Murphy asked.

"Smecker! She was in a bunch of pictures with Pappa Joe and I asked who she fucking was! Good job, Murph! You fucking shot a mafia princess! And then you fucking kidnapped her!" Connor yelled.

"I didn't kidnap her! She asked if she could fucking come. She begged me to take her." Murphy yelled back.

"Great fucking job, Murph! Now where the hell do you expect me to take her to get that bullet hole fixed up because I'm sure as hell not using the fucking iron on her!" Connor yelled again.

"It was the only fucking way, Connor! We've got to do something!" Murphy yelled. He then took a deep breath and began speaking again, this time calmly. "Listen to me Con, it was the only way. I couldn't just leave her there"

"We'll take her home and ask Da what to do." Connor said. Murphy nodded and looked down at the girl he had just shot.

She had long dark brown hair and he had seen that she had very pretty brown eyes. She was quite a bit shorter than him and looked extremely fit. She was the typical picture of a mafia princess, except she looked innocent and sweet and from what Murphy could tell hated the family line of work.

Smoothing back her hair, Murphy cursed himself over and over for shooting her. He hoped that he had done the right thing by bringing her along, if not, there was no going back now.

AUTHORS NOTE:

So what do you guys think? This is my first attempt at a Boondock Saint's story and I just hope you all like it. I'm going to try to post more up tomorrow if there is any interest in it.

Please review, it's a great motivation for me.


	2. The Hospital

**This chapter is dedicated to Penscratch because she corrected my mistake. That's just what you do when you're writing at 2am.**

**I'm happy that everyone liked the first chapter and hopefully I won't let you down with the rest of the story.**

**I made some cast pages and scenery for this story. If you'd like to take a look, go to:**

**Www.geocities. com/sistertosleepxxx/boondockUNDERSCOREsaintsUNDERSCOREcast1**

**Just take out the space between geocities. And com. AND REPLEACE THE WORD UNDERSCORE WITH AN UNDERSCORE! **

9999999999999999999999999999999999999

Da sat on the old, dirty couch watching TV when Connor opened the front door. He was holding the suit cast and Da looked at him oddly.

"Did everything go okay?" Da asked. He hadn't gone on this job because of a medical problem, but his boys had done their job without him tons of times before this.

"Well, not everything." Connor said. He then moved into the apartment and rushing to the bedroom as Murphy came up the stairs, carrying the girl in his arms.

"Murphy, what did you do?" Da said getting up and rushing over to Murphy to look at the girl.

"He shot her." Connor said returning to the room with blankets and pillows. "Da, help me fold up this stupid fucking blanket." Da helped Connor fold the blanket in half and they laid it on the couch.

"Who is she?" Da asked.

"She's a…"

"An innocent." Connor said interrupting Murphy. "She's just an innocent. She walked past at the wrong minute, right Murph?"

Murphy looked at Connor confused. "Yeah."

Why was Connor lying to Da about who the girl was? Murphy walked over to the couch and laid the girl on it. Connor put a pillow behind her head and tried to make her as comfortable as possible.

Da looked at the girl arm. "The bullet's still in there. You shot her pretty fucking good, didn't you Murph?" Da walked over to the coat rack and grabbed Murphy's coat. "You shot her," Da said throwing the coat at him, "so you're taking her to the fucking hospital."

"And what am I going to fucking tell them?" Murphy asked. "I can't tell them what really fucking happened!"

"I don't care, make something up." Da then threw Connor's coat at him. "Go with him and make sure he doesn't fuck anything up."

"Aye, let's go Murph." Connor said walking out the door. Murphy picked up the girl and they rushed to the hospital.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"They're going to ask who I am, what the fuck do I tell them?" Murphy asked.

"Tell them you're her fucking boyfriend or something, I don't know!" Connor yelled. Murphy was always causing problems, but this was a big one.

"They're going to ask how it happened." Murphy said.

"Tell them we were walking down the road and all of a sudden she just got shot. We saw a guy running but we couldn't see him. That happens all the fucking time down here." Connor said. Connor was always great at making up stories and had gotten them out of a ton of trouble that way when they were little.

"I really fucked up, Connor." Murphy said shaking his head. "Why didn't you tell Da who she was?"

"He would have fucking killed you, Murph. You shot a mafia princess and then brought her home. She could go back and tell her family everything and we'd be dead." Connor said. "Basically, I saved your fucking ass and you should be very fucking grateful for that."

"Aye," Murphy said, "I am."

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999

When the girl woke up, she looked around confused. She was sitting in a hospital bed and her right arm was completely numb, she felt a hand holding her left hand, rubbing across her knuckles. She turned to see who was touching her and saw it was the man who had shot her. He was looking down at the ground and shaking his head. She tried to move her arm and a wave of pain rippled through it.

The man looked up and smiled sadly at her. "Hey, you're awake." He said.

"Why am I here?" The girl asked.

"The bullet was stuck in your arm. They had to get it out and stitch it up." Murphy said.

"No, no I can't be here. I need to leave. They can't have my name on file!" She said trying to get up.

"Whoa, calm down." Murphy said. "They don't have your name."

"What?" She asked.

"We didn't have a name to give them, so we were hoping that you would wake up before they made up fill out paperwork. We have to get out of here and quick." Murphy said. "Connor!" He called.

Another man rushed into the room. He had a bag in his hand and gave it to the girl. "You have to change into these so they don't know you're a patient." Connor said.

"How am I supposed to change when I can't move my arm?" The girl asked.

Connor and Murphy both looked at each other. "You shot the girl; you have to deal with it. I'll be out front with the car." Connor left the room quickly.

"Look," Murphy said, "I know this is going to be weird for you, but I promise not to look in any inappropriate places."

"What? Oh, no, no, no. You can't be saying what I think you're saying." The girl said.

"Come on, the sooner we get this over with the better." Murphy said ripping open the plastic bag Connor had put the clothes in. He pulled out a jean mini skirt that Connor had gotten out of her suitcase. "Here, we'll do this first." Murphy said leaning down on the floor.

The girl gave a sigh and then stepped into the skirt. Murphy pulled it up to around her waist.

"See," he said, "that wasn't so bad." He then grabbed his old zip-up sweatshirt out of the bag. It was then that the girl noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Um, turn and face the wall."

The girl did as he told her and he untied the hospital gown. It fell off of her and the girl closed her eyes.

"Put you're good arm through." Murphy said.

She did as she was told. Murphy held her other arm and moved it through the other arm hold. She let out a gasp of pain and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I know it hurts, but we have to do this." Murphy said as he forced her arm through the rest of the hole. When Murphy released her arm, she quickly zipped up the sweatshirt with her good hand.

She turned around and looked at Murphy. He had dark brown hair and a mole next to the left side of his lips. He had friendly blue eyes and when he smiled at her, she could tell he was a good guy.

"We have to go." Murphy said grabbing her hand.

They began walking through the hospital and nobody gave them a second glance. They walked straight out of the front door and got into the car with Connor.

"You know, for a hospital, it sure is easy to get out of there unnoticed." Murphy said as they were driving away.

He looked at the girl. She was crying silently and Murphy knew it was because of the pain in her arm. The girl looked at him and noticed he was staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"Fuck Murph, let the girl lie down!" Connor yelled from the front seat.

"I'm fine." She said. Just then a thought occurred to her. "Who are you?" She asked.

Connor looked at Murphy through the mirror. "We're the Saints." Connor said.

"I know that," she said, "but what are your names?"

Connor and Murphy exchanged glances again. They were silent for a minute before Murphy finally answered. "I'm Murphy MacManus."

"What the fuck are you doing, Murph?" Connor asked.

"And that ass hole in the front seat is Connor." Murphy answered.

"I'm Allison Yakavetta," she said to Murphy, "and thank you so much for saving me."

"Save you?" Connor said. "He fucking shot you, Allison."

"Don't mind Connor, Allison, he gets cranky when he doesn't get to sleep after a job." Murphy said.

"Please call me Erin, I hate my full name." She said.

"Connor hates his middle name, isn't that right Walter?" Murphy said making his brother slam on the breaks.

"Ah!" Erin screamed as a jolt of pain went through her arm.

"Look what you fucking did, Connor!" Murphy yelled.

Connor muttered something about it not being his fault that his brother was a dumb ass, but Erin didn't hear it. She leaned her head against the window and fell asleep before they even got back to the apartment.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**Well yeah, basically this chapter sucked, but I just want to get past all the boring getting to know you stuff and get to the fun.**

**I hope you all liked it and please check out the cast pages!**


	3. The Escape

**Is 4 reviews a lot for two chapters? I'm not sure if there is a lack of interest in this story, or if I'm just too used to the Labyrinth fan fiction where you get at least 5 per chapter. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far and it means a lot to me.**

When Erin awoke, she was in a place she had never seen before. She was confused at why she was here, and even more confused about why her arm hurt so bad and why it was wrapped up.

She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in a pretty spacious room with nothing but two mattresses on the floor, a couch, and a shower and toilet in the corner. She was being covered by an old Mexican looking blanket and her head was resting on about 3 or so completely flat pillows. The walls around her were white, bare, and crumbling.

She tried to sit herself up, but if she put any weight on her arm, searing jolts of pain would shoot up her arm. After about the third attempt, she finally decided to give up. She plopped back down onto the flat pillows and sighed.

Just then somebody came through the door. He had brown hair and a mole to the side of his mouth. He was wearing jeans and a plain black shirt and was carrying a coffee mug. She had no idea who he was.

"You're up?" Murphy said walking over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Erin asked scared.

"I'm Murphy, Murphy MacManus, don't you remember?" Murphy asked.

"No, remember what? What am I doing here, and what the hell happened to my arm?" Erin asked.

"You honestly don't remember?" Murphy asked.

"I told you, no! Now what the fuck happened to me?" Erin yelled, she was beginning to panic.

"Calm down, calm down." Murphy said sitting his coffee cup on the window sill. "The only way to tell you what happened is to figure out what you remember." He began walking over towards her, "Can I sit here?" he asked. She nodded silently and he took the last few steps and sat on the mattress next to hers. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Erin closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened just before the darkness that had taken over her world.

FLASHBACK!

"So," Erin said on the phone to her best friend, Vanessa, "are all of the, umm, plans ready?" Erin looked around the room nervously.

"Erin, how many times do I have to tell you that the plans are perfectly fine before you stop asking every night when we talk?" Vanessa asked. Erin just laughed.

"Ness, you know that if this gets out to my family, then they might kill me." Erin said.

"That's why I'm glad that I'm just your twin by friendship."

"Yeah, we're the legendary Murder Twins on tours." The girls both laughed.

Suddenly, Erin heard a loud bang from the hallway. "Ness, I got to go, something is happening." Erin said and hung up the phone.

END FLASHBACK

"And then everything went black and I woke up here." Erin told Murphy. "So what happened?"

Murphy ran a hand through his hair, this wouldn't go over well. "You were shot." He said.

"Shot?" Erin asked confused.

"'Yes, by me." Murphy said.

"You shot me!" Erin yelled jumping up without using her arm. "So you came into my home and fucking shot me?" She screamed flailing her arms around wildly.

"Erin, please calm down, you might open the wound back up." Murphy yelled jumping up as well.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"Erin please," Murphy pleaded.

"Fuck you! What did you do? Fucking kidnap me?" Erin yelled

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" Murphy yelled. Erin looked at him shocked. Murphy took a deep breath before going on. "Please, just let me explain what happened."

Erin shook her head and sat down in defeat. What was she going to do, leave? She didn't know where she was and had nowhere to go.

Murphy told her exactly what had happened and she seemed shocked by it all, but wasn't trying to kill Murphy anymore. "So I agreed to come with you?" She asked.

"Fucking begged is more like it." Murphy said laughing a bit.

Erin seemed completely numb. There was no emotion in her eyes, and she sat perfectly still. "I'm tired. Can I go back to sleep?" She said emotionless.

"Aye." Murphy got up, a bit confused, and walked out of the room. He kept his ear to the door and listened as Erin began to sob quietly.

Murphy considered going back into the room, but decided against it. He walked into the living room where Connor was watching some random Mafia movie.

Connor laughed as one of the guys jumped over the sofa. "That doesn't even fucking happen!" Connor yelled throwing a beer can at the TV. Only then did he notice that Murphy was standing in the doorway. He muted the TV and looked at him. "How'd it go?"

"You didn't hear her fucking screaming at me?" Murphy asked walking over to Connor.

"That bad, huh?" Connor asked.

Murphy sighed. "Better than I thought it would go, actually." He sat down next to Connor and took his beer. "I came out completely unharmed." Murphy took a long drink of the beer.

"What is she doing?" Connor asked cracking another beer open for himself.

"Crying." Murphy said taking another large gulp of his beer. "It was weird, all of a sudden she was completely fucking still and silent."

Connor sat his beer down and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Tell me exactly what happened."

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

After about 5 minutes, Erin had cried herself out. She had learned how to control her tears while she had been living in the Yakavetta house. She had only allowed herself to cry for a grand total of 10 minutes when her mother had died, well, she had been shot.

In that house, if they knew you were weak, they would use it to destroy you.

Erin looked out the window and could tell it was about 6:00 pm. She needed to do something to get out of here, and she needed to do it fast.

Erin looked around the room again trying to find a phone. She saw a phone sitting in the corner of the room on a small table. She used her good arm to lift her up off the bed and walked over to the phone. When she picked it up, there was no dial tone.

"What the hell?" Erin said to herself. She followed the phone line to see that something had chewed through it. "Damn it."

She turned and looked back at the window. She walked over to it and looked out of it. "A fire escape, perfect." She said as she opened the window.

She stepped out of it and tried to close the window behind her but it wouldn't close. Finally she pushed down on it with just enough force that it slammed shut. It was insanely loud and Erin had a feeling that the Saints had heard it.

She climbed down the fire escape as quickly as she could with one arm. When she got to the bottom she walked quickly down the alley.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Murphy had just finished telling Connor everything that had happened between him and Erin when Connor began asking questions.

"She said something about plans being ready?" Connor asked.

"Aye." Murphy took another drink of beer.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Connor asked almost angrily.

"I don't fucking know, Connor." Murphy said rubbing his eyes. "Why don't you fucking ask her?"

Connor put his beer down on the table and got up. "Fine, I fucking will."

Connor said and began walking to the room Erin had been in with Murphy following. When they got to the door, they heard a loud bang. They both looked at each other for a moment before bursting in through the door.

When they saw Erin wasn't in there, they both rushed over to the window. They saw Erin walking down the alley in a hurry.

"Fuck, Murph! Follow her!" Connor yelled.

"Why don't you fucking follow her?" Murphy asked aggravated.

"Because you're the one who fucking shot her!" Connor yelled leaving the room.

Murphy jumped out of the window and rushed down the fire escape. He began running down the alley after her.

When he reached the end of the alley, she was about 50 feet away from her. There were about a dozen people between the two of them and Murphy decided to keep his distance. He was curious about just where she was going.

They walked for about 20 minutes before he saw Erin walk into a club called _The Electra. _Murphy followed her in and saw her go in through a door marked 'Performers Only'.

Murphy was confused, but decided to go in. He had never been here, but had heard about a lot of the performers. He paid the $10 entrance fee and walked in. He found an empty, two person table near the back of the club. He took out a smoke and lit up.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999

Erin walked through the door into the Performers Lounge. Most of the performers were sitting around, smoking and drinking and having random conversations.

Erin walked over to the dressing room and walked in. She saw a couple of girls in there and just smiled at them as they walked by her. They smiled back and left the room to hang out with the other performers.

She walked over into her cubby of the room and grabbed a small black bag. She walked into one of the changing stations and pulled the curtain shut.

She opened up the little black bag and took out a thick rubber band. She put it around her wrist and moved it up her arm to just over her elbow. She hit her arm with her first two fingers to make her veins more prominent. Her arm was killing her at this point, but she knew it would all be over in the next few minutes.

She took out a small glass bottle and a syringe. She filled the syringe with the liquid in the bottle and stuck the needle in her arm. She injected the liquid into her arm and sat down on the chair inside the changing station.

She began feeling light headed and closed her eyes. She knew that this was just the first stage of the drug she was using. Soon she would have a 10 minute period of complete numbness and then the drug would numb only the area where she had injected herself, the place where she had been shot.

Erin had been using this drug for about a year. She didn't know what it was, but it always served its purpose. She knew it was a combination of morphine and something, but she didn't care what was in it, just that it worked. It calmed her down and was an amazing pain reliever.

When the numbness had faded, Erin got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible. Her makeup was a mess with eyeliner running all down her face, she needed to brush her hair, and her outfit was outrageous.

She took the clothes off and put on a jazz style performing dress. It was black and sparkling. The top was solid, and the bottom half was nothing but black beads on many strings. She put on flesh colored panty-hose and high heels.

She wet the shirt she had been wearing and used it to clean her face off. She then reapplied a dark layer of eyeliner and then black eye shadow.

She brushed all of the knots and tangles out of her hair and then took the curling iron that one of the other girls must have left on and curled the ends of her hair.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like she had just been pulled out of the musical Chicago, which was exactly what she was hoping for.

She looked at the clock; it was now about 7:55. She was going on in 5 minutes. It was then that she remembered that she had a large gauze pad over a gunshot wound.

She tore the gauze pad off of her arm, but smiled as she didn't feel any pain. The drug had worked perfectly, as usual.

She looked at her wound. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. There was a neat hole that went deep into her arm and there was some serious bruising around it, but it wasn't as terrible as she was expecting.

She opened one of the drawers in the changing station and pulled out a large square band aid. She put it over the wound and put cover-up on top of it so it would blend in with her skin. She put more cover-up around the band aid to hide the bruising.

It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do for now. It was time for her to go on stage.

99999999999999999999999999

**I hope everyone liked it. I have most of the next chapter written already, but I have to finish it and would like some reviews. I mean 208 hits and only 4 reviews? Can I get a few more? **

**Oh, and sorry it took so long. I wanted to wait until I got my new computer. **

**So please review and tell me what you think will happen.**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999


	4. Untitled

**Okay guys… I have Carpal Tunnel in my right wrist and its killing me to type this… but I have to or I will go insane. **

**First off, I am making new cast pages for everyone in the story. They may be up by now, they may not. It all depends on when you are reading this. For the links, either ask for them in a comment, E-mail me, I might put them in my profile on here, and I will try to figure out a way to put them at the end of the chapter. **

**Second, I changed one of the characters names from 'Allie' to '** **Erin****'. It just seemed to fit her personality better. **

**Thirdly, my hand is now completely numb from the Carpal Tunnel and it hurts a lot, so please review. I can't tell you how great it is to open up my e-mail and see 'REVIEW ALERT!' **

**So without further ado, here is the next chapter. The first part was insanely hard to write, so bear with it. **

**Sorry. **

Murphy had been sitting at the table for a while now. He had seen a few performances so far that weren't that bad. He had ordered himself a beer and had barely touched it because he was too busy looking for Erin.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer's loud voice had brought Murphy back into the real world, "we are proud to present this suave, sexy, sizzling jazz babe. Please give a hand for the pride of _The Electra_, the one, the only, Miss Veronica Hart!"

Everyone in the audience began clapping and cheering. People were already giving a standing ovation, and the girl hadn't even opened her mouth yet. He was now very happy that he had sat where he was because he was completely in shadow and nobody notice that he wasn't clapping.

When the cheering stopped, a catchy tune started playing. The same notes were played four or five times before the girl finally began singing.

_Come on babe  
Why don't we paint the town?  
And all that Jazz _

Murphy looked up. That voice sounded so familiar, but he didn't know where he could have heard it. It was then that he looked up at the stage and saw Erin, Erin Yakavetta, dressed up and no gunshot wound, standing on top of a piano surrounded by at least 20 people in similar costumes.

_I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz _

Erin began to move her hips and dance a little, still on top of the piano.

_Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot  
_  
_It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all  
That  
Jazz_

Erin began to lay on the piano and put her face right next to the man who was playing the piano. He then said one word.

_Skidoo._

_And all that Jazz'_

The many people around her began speaking.

_Hotcha!  
Whoopee!_

Erin then said her next line in a very provocative tone.

_And all that Jazz_

The entire stage began moving together and the next time Erin said anything, she was in the arms of a man smoking a cigarette.

_Slick your hair  
And wear your buckle shoes  
And all that Jazz _

Erin then put the cigarette back in the mans mouth._  
_  
_I hear that Father Dip  
Is gonna blow the blues  
And all that Jazz_

Erin was now in the middle of a girl and guy and they all put their arms around each other in time with the next set of lines.

_Hold on, hon  
We're gonna bunny hop  
I bought some aspirin  
Down at United Drug _

Erin then went off by herself and went to the middle of the stage for her next lines.

_In case you shake apart  
And want a brand new start  
To do that-_

Erin belted out the next word like her life depended on it.

_Jazz_

Through out the rest of the song, Erin was moving around the stage, dancing with everyone, and singing her heart out.

_Find a flask  
We're playing fast and loose  
And all that jazz_

Erin was in the center of 3 men doing a move that reminded Murphy of the way a crab walked, coming toward the front of the stage.

_  
Right up here  
Is where I store the juice  
And all that jazz_

Erin was now in the air on top of a man's shoulders doing motions with her hands.

_  
Come on, babe  
We're gonna brush the sky  
I bet you lucky Lindy  
Never flew so high  
'Cause in the stratosphere  
How could he lend an ear  
to all that Jazz?_

Erin was now moving around the stage dancing with many different men.

_Oh, you're gonna see your _ _sheba__ shimmy shake  
And all that jazz  
Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break  
And all that jazz  
Show her where to park her girdle  
Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle _

All then men whispered the next line.__

If she'd hear her baby's queer  
For all that jazz 

Erin was now being held up by three men's hands while laying down.__

Come on babe  
Why don't we paint  
The town?  
And all that jazz

I'm gonna  
Rouge my knees  
And roll my  
Stockings down  
And all that jazz 

Then the music got very fast all everyone on stage was dancing and singing simultaneously.__

Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all that-  
jazz 

Erin was then pulled back on the pains to finish the number.__

No, I'm no one's wife  
But, oh, I love my life  
And all that Jazz! 

Everyone said the very last line of the show.__

That Jazz! 

With that the curtain closed and the last thing anyone saw was Erin in the middle of a circle of men.

For the first time that night, Murphy actually got up and clapped. Erin's performance was amazing. He finished his beer off quickly and went to the door that Erin had to exit through. He had thought that he would be only one waiting for her by the exit, he was wrong.

There were about 60 other people waiting for her there. All of them were talking about her performance and how 'amazingly flawless' it was.

When Erin came out of the door, all the people began yelling for 'Veronica' to look their way. Erin just smiled and waved as she exited the entire club in a rush.

" Erin!" Murphy yelled as he moved through the crowd in a rush. People let him through because he was going after some girl named Erin, while all they wanted was 'Veronica'.

Murphy ran out of the club after her in the busy street. When he finally caught up to her, he grabbed her arm and she screamed. She turned to see who had grabbed her and when she saw it was Murphy, her eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Erin asked in terror.

"About 20 minutes ago, I would have asked you the same question." Murphy said.

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean?" Erin asked her eyes looking everywhere but at Murphy.

"I saw you at the club." Murphy said.

"What? No you didn't. You saw Veronica. I'm Erin, remember? Veronica didn't have a gun shot wound on her arm." Erin said quickly and nervously.

"Lift up your sleeve." Murphy said calmly with a sly smile on his face. Her antics were becoming very humorous to him.

Erin sighed and lifted her sleeve of a new tight white zip-up hooded sweat shirt to reveal her attempt at covering up her wound. "Fine, you caught me." She said looking down at the ground.

Murphy pulled her sleeve back down and laughed. "Why are you trying to fucking deny it? You were amazing up there."

Erin gave a frustrated sigh. "Can we just drop it?"

"Why drop it? Can't you just take the compliment?" Murphy asked getting a bit annoyed himself.

"Just fucking drop it!" Erin said and began walking away angrily.

Murphy sighed before running after her. " Erin!" Murphy yelled. Erin paid no attention to him. " Erin, please! I'm sorry!" Murphy said catching up to her. "Let me make it up to you." He said holding the shoulder of her good arm.

"How?" Erin asked quietly crossing her arms.

"Do you like Chinese?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah." Erin answered.

"Let me take you to dinner. You've got to be starving." Erin opened her mouth the protest, but Murphy stopped her. "Don't try to deny it. You haven't eaten all day."

Erin tried to hold back a smile, but she couldn't. "Fine." She said, giving up. Murphy smiled and began walking, Erin following close behind.

It took them about 5 minutes to walk to the small Chinese restaurant. They walked in and sat down. A small Chinese woman walked up to the table, sat down the menus, and then practically ran away.

Erin looked confused and Murphy was trying not to laugh. "What?" Erin asked leaning forward.

"I'll tell you later." Murphy said still laughing a bit. "What do you want to eat?" He asked.

Erin looked at the menu and licked her lips. They had all of her favorites on the menu. "Um, I'll get the orange chicken." She said and closed it.

"What about a fucking drink?" Murphy asked looking at his menu.

"Oh, root beer." Erin said feeling a little bit stupid.

The small Chinese lady ran back out to the table, Murphy told her what they wanted, and then she ran back into the kitchen.

"What the hell is her problem?" Erin asked again. Murphy just laughed again. "Murph, tell me." She said giving him and 'or I will kill you' look.

"Okay," Murphy said, "about 2 years ago, on St. Patty's day, me and Connor got pretty smashed." He said laughing again. "We came in here to get some food and when it came out, Connor started going off. He swore he had ordered a pizza, and when the lady told him that he had ordered something else, he started screaming like a little girl and ran out of here." Murphy said through his laughter.

Erin was laughing too. She wasn't sure who Connor was, but the story was just so hilarious.

"So ever since that night, she has been petrified of me and Con." Murphy said as Erin wiped a tear away from her eye.

When the woman came back, Erin was holding her breath so the woman wouldn't know they were laughing at her. The woman gave them the food and rushed off for a third time.

"Can I ask you a question, Erin?" Murphy asked playing with a piece of chicken that he had on his plate.

"If I can ask you one." Erin answered.

"Okay," Murphy said, "why can't you take a compliment?"

Erin sighed. "It's not the compliment, it's just that," she paused for a minute to think of what to say, "Do you really think my father, or any of my family for that matter would have approved of me dancing in a night club?" Erin said shaking her head. "They never cared about my dreams, what I wanted to do; all they cared about was the family business."

"Ah," Murphy said, "so you wanted to be a dancer?" He asked.

"No, that was just something that I did to pay for the stuff I wanted and couldn't ask my dad for." She said shoving another piece of food into her mouth. "Can I ask my question now?" She asked after swallowing her food.

"Aye."

"Why did you kill him?" Erin asked avoiding eye contact.

Murphy sighed and looked out the window. "He was an evil man, and we kill evil men." He said quietly.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for." Erin said banging her hand on the table. "What made him evil? What did he do to justify you taking his life?"

Murphy looked her straight in the eye. "You want an answer? I'll give it to you. He ordered the killings of several men. He would kill like it was second nature. He killed Rocco. He was an evil man, and he needed to be taken care of. There's you fucking answer." Murphy said getting very angry all of a sudden.

Erin sat back. He didn't know half of it. Though Erin loved her father very much, he was an evil man. "Thank you." She said. Murphy nodded.

"You're welcome. Are you done eating?" Murphy asked. He didn't seem angry at all anymore.

"Yeah." Erin said standing up. Murphy got up as well and set money on the table as they left the restaurant.

When they got home, Connor and Da were standing in the kitchen trying to cook bacon.

"Hey." Murphy said as they walked in.

Without looking at them Connor began speaking. "Where the fuck have you been?" He asked.

"I took her to dinner, she hadn't eaten since yesterday." Murphy answered walking over and grabbing a beer out of the fridge. "By the way, nice first impression. Were you going for mother like?" Murphy asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Connor asked following his brother.

"She doesn't remember you, Con." Murphy said sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV.

Connor looked at Erin weird. "You should already know this, but I'm Connor, Murph's brother." Connor said sticking his hand out for Erin to shake.

"You know," Erin said once she had released Connor's hand, "I don't remember you, but your eyes seem so familiar to me." She said staring into his icy blues.

"Aye, a lot of people say that." Connor said laughing.

"Stop flirting with the girl, Connor." Da said walking over eating a piece of bacon. "I'm William, but call me Da like everyone else does." He said shaking her hand. "And I'm sorry about you getting shot. You were never a target."

She winced as the pain returned to her arm. The one thing about her drug of choice was that it always wore off relatively quickly.

"What's wrong, lass?" Da asked.

"Ah, my arm, the pain is back." Erin said biting her lip and putting a protective hand over her wound.

"Connor," Da said, "go run up to McGinty's and see if Jason is there." Da said. "He's a doctor and he can give you something for the pain."

"No!" Erin yelled a little too quickly. "I mean, no it's okay. My friend Nessa, well, Vanessa, she's a nurse and she can give me something if she could just come over here."

"No." Da said. "Nobody can know where or who we are."

"How about I call her and have her meet you somewhere?" Erin asked Connor.

Connor thought for a minute. "Fine. Tell her to meet me at McGinty's in an hour." He said walking off.

"Where's the phone?" Erin asked. Da pointed to the phone hanging on the wall. Erin walked over and picked it up. She dialed Vanessa's cell phone number.

"Hello. Vanessa Hamilton speaking." She said.

"Hey Ness, it's Erin." Erin said.

" Erin, why are you calling me? You know I'm working and only to call if you have an emergency." Vanessa whispered a bit aggravated.

"I kind of have an emergency." Erin said looking into the living room where the men were all watching TV. "I was shot."

"What?" Vanessa asked seemingly shocked. "Are you kidding me?"

"I wish." Erin said. "Look, I'm in a lot of pain right now and I really need something for it."

" Erin," Vanessa said, "you know I can't do that. I could get fired."

" Ness, you and me both know you've done it plenty of times before." Erin said.

Vanessa sighed. "Fine. I'll be at your house-"

"No, I'm not at my house." Erin said.

"What? Where are you?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm, I'm with some friends." Erin answered. "Do you know where McGinty's Bar is?"

"Yeah, I've been there once. Why?"

"One of my friends will meet you there." Erin said. "He has either dirty blonde or light brown hair, I really can't tell, the bluest eyes ever, and he's about a head taller than me. His name's Connor."

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

" Erin," Vanessa said, "take care of yourself."

"I will Ness." Erin said and hung up the phone.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Connor walked into McGinty's an hour later and sat down at the bar. Doc looked at him, and made him a drink.

"Here, me boy." Doc said putting the drink in front of him.

Connor shook his head. "I'm not here for that tonight." He said pushing it to the side.

"On the house, Con. You look like you need it." Doc said. Connor nodded and took the drink. He heard the door to the bar open and close and he turned to see a girl standing there. She had long blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, and was carrying a small black purse. She was long blue jeans, black flats, and a long coat that reached down to about her thighs.

Connor got up and walked over to her. "Are you Vanessa?" He asked quietly.

She looked him in the eyes. "Are you Connor?" She asked back. Connor nodded and led her out of the bar.

When they were outside, he led her to his car, where he stopped and looked at her. Connor nodded. "Give me whatever she needs."

"And let you give it to her? Are you kidding? You could kill her if you do this wrong." Vanessa said looking at him like he was crazy.

"How hard can it be? What is it a pill?" Connor asked leaning against the car and pulling out his cigarettes. He offered one to Vanessa, but she shook her head. Connor lit up and took a long drag.

"No, it's an injection, a shot." Vanessa said pulling out the syringe and showing it to him. "And if you don't give her the right amount, it could screw so many things up." Vanessa said.

Connor took another long drag of his cigarette. "Can we trust you?" He asked achieving eye contact.

Vanessa looked at his eyes. They were amazing, just as Erin has said. They were the kind of eyes that you could just get lost in. " Erin did. I never said a word about her family." Vanessa said.

Connor nodded and threw his cigarette to the ground. He stomped it out. "Okay, come on." Connor said opening up the passenger side door for her. She got in and he closed the door for her and then walked around to the driver's side.

Connor got in the car and drove back to the apartment quickly. When they got there Murphy and Da were sitting on the couch still watching TV. When they saw he had a girl with him they both shot up and yelled at the same time, "What the fuck is she doing here?"

"Shut up." Connor said. "She can explain it." He said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bag of chips.

Vanessa looked at them both for a second trying to figure out what to do. Finally, she decided to just do what she would do at the hospital. "Hi, my name is Vanessa Hamilton; I'm a nurse at St. Johns. Gun shots can be very serious and are very painful. I'm going to give her an injection of morphine to make her comfortable."

Murphy and Connor were just staring at her as she finished. "She's in the room down the hall to the left." Da said after a few moments of an awkward silence.

Vanessa nodded and went into the room they had said she was in. She opened the door and her eyes immediately went to Erin. She was laying on the mattress in the middle of the floor with tears of pain streaming down her eyes.

Vanessa wasted no time as she rushed to her side. "It's okay Erin, I'm here." Vanessa said. It took a lot to make Erin cry, so she was sure that she was in a lot of pain.

" Ness?" Erin said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm giving you your damn pain medication." Vanessa said laughing a bit. "So shut up and give me your arm."

Erin looked at her nervously for a second. "Um, I can do it." She said.

Vanessa looked at her confused for a second, and then realization dawned on her. " Erin pull up your sleeve." She said.

"No."

"Erin Michelle Yakavetta, pull up your sleeve or I will rip it off." Vanessa said sternly. Erin slowly pulled her sleeve up, revealing the needle hole that she had made earlier. " Erin, you promised you weren't doing that anymore." Vanessa yelled in a whisper.

"I usually don't but I needed it tonight." Erin said with more tears coming to her eyes.

"Where is it?" Vanessa asked.

"Where is what?"

"I know you brought it home. Where the fuck is it?" Vanessa asked getting steadily angrier.

"It's in the little black bag by the front door." She answered.

"Don't expect that bag to be there tomorrow morning." Vanessa said pulling out the syringe and filling it. Erin didn't so much as flint as Vanessa injected her. "Unlike whatever you're using, this is just morphine." She said as she pulled the needle out. "If I see that you used this shit ever again, I'm putting you in a mental hospital." She said as she got up to leave. She was at the door before Erin spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Ness, I really am." Erin said. "Please, don't leave me." She pleaded. Without even looking at her, Vanessa could tell that she was about to cry. "I need you so badly right now."

Vanessa turned and looked at her with sadness in her own eyes. She walked back over to her and sat next to her on the mattress. She hugged her tightly, in the way only a best friend could. "Who are these guys?" Vanessa asked, still hugging Erin.

After a few moments of muffled crying, Erin finally told her. "They're the Saints."

Vanessa's eyes widened. She wanted to scream and run and get her and Erin out of there, but she knew she couldn't. "Why are you with them?" Was all Vanessa could ask.

"They… they killed all the guys I lived with. Murphy shot me." Erin said and began crying even more.

"Oh my god." Vanessa said. "Have they done anything else to you?" She asked.

Erin sat up and wiped her eyes. "No, they have been great to me so far. I snuck out to go perform and Murphy followed me, and he took me out to dinner. Connor and their dad haven't really talked to me too much, but I don't feel threatened by them, at all."

"Jesus Christ, Erin." Vanessa said. "Do you not realize that these are the guys who killed your dad? You could be their next target."

"They kill evil men, Ness. I am not evil, and last time I checked, I wasn't a man either." Erin said agitated.

" Erin, what is they think you're evil because your dad was? What if they are just messing with you to get you to lead them to the rest of your family?" Vanessa asked.

Erin hadn't thought of that. It made perfect sense.

Just then there was a knock on the door and then Connor came in.

"Hey," he said looking at Vanessa, "We're all getting tired, and I'm going to take you back to the bar now so you can get home."

Vanessa nodded and leaned in to hug Erin. She slid something into the pockets of the pajama pants Erin was wearing. "If you need anything or something happens, call me." She whispered barely even loud enough for Erin to hear.

She walked past Connor quickly and kept on walking.

"Hey, listen," Connor said, "we're not going to hurt you, so you can stop worrying about that." Connor said. "Oh, and Murph will be in here soon to figure out how we are going to do the sleeping tonight, just as a warning before you try to call Vanessa behind our backs." He winked and left the room.

Erin just kind of stared in shock at the door. How had he known what they were talking about?

**So there you go. I'm not completely done the new cast pages yet, but they will be done very, very soon so I will definitely have them done in a few minutes. **

**www. **

**Geocities **

**/sistertosleepxxx/boondock underscore saints underscore cast1 **

**that is the link to the home page I have made. **

**Just put it all together, take the underscores out and put actual underscores in "" and there are no spaces. **

**Thanks guys. **

**And please, please, please review. **


	5. Drama

**I'm going to try to update more often now. I am really getting hooked on this story and love writing it. I had two wrist surgeries and am finally able to use my right hand again.**

**Please, go check out what I have of the cast pages. They are constantly being added to.**

**Www.**

**Geocities.**

**Com**

**/sistertosleepxxx/boondockunderscoresaintsunderscorecast1 **

**I hope you all enjoy them and I hope you enjoy this chapter that I have dedicated to alexarabbit. **

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

When Murphy came into the room, Erin still had a confused expression plastered on her face as she stared at him. "What?" He asked.

Erin shook her head to get out of her daydream state. "Was Connor spying on us?" She asked.

Murphy laughed. "Aye, he probably was. He's good at that kind of stuff." He said looking around.

"What does that mean?" Erin asked as she watched Murphy as he began to walk around the room.

"When we were kids, he used to know what I was going to do before I even did it." Murphy said. "He's a really great spy and is good at reading people." He was still walking around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Erin asked.

"A place where we can put an air mattress." Murphy answered still walking around. He was starting to make Erin feel sick as she watched him circle the room again and again.

"Why, why are you getting an air… mattress?" She stammered as she began feeling the familiar tickle in the back of her throat, but she tried to keep it down.

"Well, I figured that you would want your own bed. I didn't think that you would want to sleep with Connor or me." He said kicking a few things out of a small area of the room.

He looked at Erin with a small smile, but it faded as he saw the look on her face. She looked very pale and was looking at the floor and actually trying to concentrate on it.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. Erin shook her head slowly and he walked over to her. He sat next to her on the mattress. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I, I feel like..." she couldn't continue because of the quivering of her lip.

"You feel like what?" Murphy asked giving her a suspicious look.

"I'm going to..." that was all she got out before the vomit made its way up her throat and onto the floor.

"Oh, shit." Murphy said as he rushed to grab a bowl from behind the mattress. "Here." He said and stuck it in front of her.

He moved behind her and held her long hair as he rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. Another round of vomit came from her mouth and a few tears escaped from the corners of her eyes.

"Shh, it's okay." Murphy said as he made circular motions on her back. "Just let it all out." He said.

Erin closed her eyes for a second before she realized that the feeling was gone and the feeling that she was really focused on was Murphy's hand making circles on her back. She began to take deep breaths and relaxed more and more as Murphy's motion continued.

"You okay?" He asked, the concern was evident in his voice, but his hand never stopped making the circles.

"Yeah, I think it was the morphine." She said and turned to look at him. "Thank you." She said as she locked eyes with his.

"You're welcome." He said as she stopped the circles, but left his hand where it was on the top of her back. Their gazes locked for a few long moments, and in those moments Murphy realized how bad he screwed up. All this pain, all this misery, was all his fault.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

Erin shook her head a little to come back to the real world. "Actually, some water or something to drink would be great." Murphy nodded and got up off of the mattress.

Erin leaned back against the wall next to the mattress and took a few more deep breaths. As she thought about what had just happened, she began to feel very embarrassed. Not only had she thrown up all over the place, she had actually let the very man who shot her touch her and soothe her, and she liked it.

When Murphy came back into the room with her water, he noticed a slight blush on Erin's face. "What are you blushing about?" He asked smiling.

"What?" Erin asked covering her face. "Nothing."

"Well, people usually don't blush when there's no reason." Murphy teased.

"It must just be another side effect of the morphine." She said quickly. She knew exactly why she was blushing; she just didn't want him to know.

Suddenly the door to the room opened, it was the older man, Da. "Are you alright?" He asked Erin as he poked his head in. Erin nodded. "Are you sure? I heard coughing."

"She's fine, Da. She just threw up." Murphy said as he kneeled down to give her the water. "It got on the bed and blankets a little."

"Well she can't sleep there."

"I know that, Da."

"So where is she sleeping?"

"Da."

"Murph."

"Da."

"Murph."

"Da! I will take care of it!" Murphy yelled. Da then muttered something about wanting another beer and left the room.

Erin did a small kick at the ground, her nervous habit. "Can you answer the question, Murph?"

Murphy looked at her for a second, and then began rustling around in a drawer. "What question?"

Erin rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Where am I going to be sleeping?"

Murphy stopped what he was doing and took a deep breath. "Listen, this wasn't my first choice, but it's the only way to do it now."

Erin's eyes widened with realization. "Oh, fuck that!" She yelled. "If you think that kidnapping me and SHOOTING ME is the way to get me into your bed, you must be dating some fucked up girls!"

"I did NOT kidnap you! You begged me to take you away! If it's that much of a problem, sleep on the fucking floor and fucking freeze!" Murphy yelled back.

Erin stared at him with nothing but anger and hate in her eyes and gritted teeth. "Get out." Murphy just stared at her with a cocky smile and only then did it register that she was in _his _room. "Fine, then I'll go."

Murphy watched as she walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. He thought she would just go and sit in the living room for a while, but when he heard the front door squeak open and slam shut, he bolted for the door. "Fuck." He said as he ran after her.

He finally caught up with her on a rather empty street of Boston. He walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and the look of surprise on her face instantly changed to one of anger. "What? I left. You should be happy."

"I'm sorry," Murphy said, "now you need to come back."

"No, I don't. I never thought anyone would be worse than my family, and then I met you!" She yelled.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm doing everything I fucking can to make sure you're comfortable in _my _home!" Murphy yelled back.

"Yeah! The home you fucking kidnapped me to!"

"For Christ sakes! I did not fucking-" Murphy's words were cut off by the ring of gunshots and bullets ricocheting off of the brick wall behind them.

Erin screamed and covered her head as Murphy grabbed her by the upper arms and threw her behind a dumpster. She hit the wall hard and then pulled her knees to her chest and covered her head with her arms. "Are you okay?" Murphy's voice made her look up. She could do nothing but nod.

Murphy pulled a gun out of the back of his pants and began shooting back at the two men sitting in a black car shooting at them. His excellent aim as a Saint paid off as he hit the man in the passenger seat.

The other man in the car pushed his companion out of the car and sped off. Murphy looked at Erin. Her eyes were closed tightly and she was still in the same position as she had been when Murphy had come behind the dumpster.

"Erin, are you okay?" Murphy asked again.

She opened her eyes and looked herself over. "I... I think so."

Murphy nodded and began walking out from behind the dumpster. "Stay here." He said.

He walked up to the man on the ground. He was already dead with a bullet hole going through the temple. He kneeled down and closed the man's eyes and put pennies over them. He said the ritual prayer and then got back to his feet.

"Oh my God," Erin said from behind him, "that's my, my..."

He turned and looked at her. "I told you to stay there."

"That's my cousin." Erin said beginning to tremble. Murphy looked down at the corpse at his feet. She was right.

Erin walked over to the wall of a building and leaned against it. Though she tried to hide it, the up and down motion her shoulders revealed that she was crying. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off violently.

"It's okay Erin." Murphy said trying to comfort her.

She spun around and looked him straight in the eyes. "Okay?! No! It's not okay! My own family is trying to kill me, Murphy! How is that okay?!"

Without warning, Murphy grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. This made her break down completely. She began to sob uncontrollably in his arms as he rocked back and forth and rubbed the back of her head with his hand.

"I'll never let them hurt you," Murphy said as he pulled away from her and lifted her chin so she could look in his eyes. "I promise."


End file.
